Mr Clean Makes a contract
by MyWordsAreCancer
Summary: So one of my friends made a joke " What would be the worse possible combination possible for a mature fanfiction? I got all kinds of combinations like Arthur and Kagome, Arnold (Hey Arnold!) and Rukia all this other random combinations of shit tier love. But one, one of them stood out the most.. Mr Clean and Madoka. Are you ready to get dirty with Clean-Senpai..? Goodluck.


Mr Clean makes a contract.

Mitakihara, Japan. Four Years after Madoka has been a puella Magi. Mr Clean was taking his time in the alley behind the old bar he frequented; Clean Shots. Back in the day he would share drinks with old friends, the usual Senor Clean, Bill Cosby, Anthony Sullivan, The Brawny Towel Guy and The Scrubbin' Bubbles Gang. The nostalgia filled his nose like a fresh bottle of fabuloso, he could feel a tense feeling filling his trousers. " **Excuse me!"** He said as he stood up from the group and walked outside the bar into the back alley.

The feeling growing more and more as he couldn't hold it back, the thoughts of the one girl he'd seen in his dreams had given him goosebumps all over his muscle ripped body. He could only flex his massive muscles, tortured by the unclean thoughts he imagined. " **M-Madoka..** "

He whispered to himself. Kyubae jumped up and rested onto Mr Clean's ripped shoulders and tugged against his ear with her small paw. " **Madoka Kaname, is the one your asking for correct..?** " Kyubae noted. Mr Clean Jumped back immediately, unable to believe his eyes; Kyubae falling to the floor and sitting in place. " **Madoka Kaname correct..?** " Mr Clean completely skeptical over the small cat he'd seen on the tv, he nodded as he stood up straight from his broken posture.

" **Yes, Madoka Kaname, the girl that haunts my dreams with her beauty, I can't stop thinking of her. Shes everything I think about every second of my life."**  
He turned towards the end of the alley as he pressed his fist against his hips. " **My lust cannot be contained, not for her. She must be cleaned...** " His arms propped back up, folding them across his vast chest. Kyubae letting out a small chuckle before answering the male. " **You want to do foul things to her don't you..?** "

He turned back to the cat and clenched his fist in front of him. " **More then you can imagine, MORE THEN A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF PINESOL! B-But that will never happen..** " He turned away as his shoulders dipped in depression, losing his posture once again. " **Oh but you can Mr Clean!** " Kyubae exclaimed. " **W-What!?** " He turned back, his eyes filled with passion. " **H-HOW!? I MUST FILL MY NEEDS, YOU UNDERSTAND DON'T YOU!?** " Mr Clean screamed. " **Oh well, theirs just this small thing, y'know..** " Kyubae schemed.

" **Tell me! I'll do anything! Even if... its dirty..** " He said as he shivered. " **I can grant your wish, but you must sign a contract..** " Kyubae schemed once more. " **A contract, oh hell no I signed a random contract and ended up having to "Clean" the homeless, next thing you know i'm participating in Hobo gang bangs dressed up in a Hamburgler outfit slapping them with a bag of used chicken clits, no way in hell i'm going back to that.** "  
" **Not even for Madoka..**?" Kyubae said instantly. He turned immediately back to the small animal as his body tensed up immediately. " **I'D DO ANYTHING FOR MADOKA, ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING , IF SLAPPING HOBO'S WITH DEAD CHICKEN VAGINAS IS WHAT I MUST DO, THEN..THEN SO BE IT!**"

He roared as he flexed his fist into the air. " **Then sign.. And i'll make your wish come true..** " A large piece of paper floated above Mr Cleans head as it fell down into his palms, a old feathered pen appearing before his eyes into his free hand. He nodded with content as he looked through the paper closely, making sure he wasn't actually going to defile the homeless again. " **What the hell is a Puella Magi.. Thats not some freaky deaky shit for sex with the homeless right..?** "

" **Oh no no, after your fun time you will become like madoka, and fight along side her in the battle against the witches..** " His eyes widened as his hand holding the pen slammed into the paper, furiously signing his name into the small spreadsheet, his heart pumping a billion beats a minute. He could feel his chest about to explode as he finished the signature. The paper rolled up in front of him as it disappeared in the blink of an eye. He could feel his muscles tighten as he closed his eyes. " **Madoka..** " He whispered to himself once again.

He opened his eyes as the alley that he once was in, became a glorious pink bedroom filled with small plushies and Jpop posters of all kinds. ( Not the good ones.. ) He thought to himself. He brushed himself against the large pink bed in the middle as he began to relax a bit, the soft silky fibers wrapping around his thick body. The smell of the sheets slithered into his nostrils, his body shaking immensely in pleasure as he whispered softly; gripping the linens tighter. " **Downy...** " The door from across the room had open abruptly, Mr Clean turning as he clinged to the sheets in wonder as his face lightened with blush. " **M-Mr. Clean-Senpai..** " Madoka opening the door with a full stream of blush covering her face, as she clinged to the door. " **Y-Yes!?** " Mr Clean exclaimed as he jumped up from the sheets, the sheets falling down onto the bed softly.

He stood up straight, almost at attention as he was speechless. " **These feelings, I can hide them no longer..** " Madoka squirmed. Mr Clean's eyes teared up softly, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Madoka slowly picked up a pace and walked over to Mr Clean, then squishing up against him as close as she possibly could; Madoka's heart began to race, pounding hearts against his. " **Madoka..** " Mr Clean whispered as he pressed his head against hers, Lightly smelling her hair as the smell of bleach filled his nose. Madoka pushing him onto the bed, pulled off her cloak slowly as her soft expression turned into full lust; She wanted to waste no time. " **Do you want to get dirty with Clean-Senpai..?** " Mr Clean muttered with a sly smile. "

Madoka could already see the massive growth in mr cleans trousers, it was unbelievable in size. She pressed her small hands against his pound town hammer as she gave it a good grip. She could barely wrap her hands around it was so thick. She could feel her minge begin to quiver in anticipation. She pulled the button off his trousers as his garment fell to the floor revealing his Swiffer sized cock. The head of his Cock and balls were covered in what seemed to be blue scrubbing pads. Confused but still lusting she gazed at his piece.

She new he was going to get into those hard to reach places. She could hardly control herself as if it was almost instinct as her mouth hovered over to his cock, and stuffed as much as she possibly could into her throat. The scrubbing pads scraped the top of her mouth slowly but sensually. She drooled at the stench of bleach that emanated from his dong, the scent made her secrete fuck saliva from almost every orifice from her body. She thrusted her throat back and forth, drool slopping out of her filthy mouth all over his meat.

The pleasure was like no other to Mr clean he had never felt this good getting his sausage sucked, he couldn't hold himself back after what had seemed to be mere minutes of sucking. Gripping the back of her head he slammed the remaining length of his toblerone into her stomach releasing a massive load of his curdled blue love sap. Overflowing her bubbles began to foam at her mouth as he pulled out his length a long with the rest of his soapy seed. Madoka couldn't handle his massive load as it wreaked of fresh linens.

as she began to vomit everything she tried to swallow . Madoka gasped for air as the remaining fluid escaped her lips. She looked up to Mr. Clean to see a grin on his face. She murmured " **Done already?** " As the nut dripped from her lips. Mr Clean bent down and reached into his garments as he pulled an object from one of the pockets. It was a Mr clean magic eraser. He smiled as he pulled her up from her shoulders and sat her on his lap his dong plopping against her madokagina as she let out a soft moan. He twirled the magic eraser between his fingers as he placed the scrubbing side against her clit, dragging the abrasive against her. Her body twitched as she yelped in pleasure, the rough sand papery feeling was like no other on her fun button.

The pain fused with the pleasure as she let out yelps of enjoyment. " **We need to make sure your all nice and clean for the next session.** " he said relaxed. Madoka could feel herself melting like butter, she was overheating from the pleasure. She couldn't control herself but now acting on pure instinct she began grinding against the eraser, forcing herself closer and closer to climax. With one final scrub the skin of her clit ripped with the abrasive as she orgasploded a 409 spray of freshly squeezed fetus juice all over his cock. The scent of her hot young juices threw Mr clean into a frenzy. He pulled madoka up once more and slammed her body down onto his massive meat monster as it tore through her hymen and stuffed itself into her womb.

Madoka couldn't even muster words as her tongue was stuck outside of her mouth dripping saliva. Mr clean began pumping his wet jet into her sweaty meat locker, madoka tried mustering a word, even a scream, anything. The only thing that could escape her lips were gurgles of pure soapy ecstasy. " **gbglbglggbglfbdfkfkbnflbflf flbflbnfbl** " he pumped away at her tiny body, flopping around like a rag doll as he decimated her insides. Bubbles began spewing out of madokas vagina, as if she was an over soaped dishwasher. Mr clean couldn't hold himself back any longer he had to release. He pushed madoka forward with her head down as he pummeled everything he had as his moment of climax was finally reached. " **Mr. Clean, Mr Clean _!_** "

he screamed as madokas inside were filled past capacity with his spunky soapy love tobasco. He Felt his body almost go limp and he fell back as his dong popped out of her slit. Madoka feeling the rush of super sperm spewing through her body, screamed one last moan as his blue cottage love cheese escaped her womb. Completely out of breath he looked over at madoka as he smiled and layed back onto the bed, catching his breath. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief, he opened his eyes again as he saw the clear blue sky. His shirt and pants were soaked in the dirty alley water as he turned to see kyubei laying on the ground panting. " **Man you really tore me up clean-senpai.** " kyubei said exhausted. He saw as kyubei's torn up alien pussy was loaded with his soapy spunk. " **Where's Madoka!?** " He exerted. Kyubei laughed under her breath. " **She's gone, but I think you have bigger problems to attend too."** He turned around to see a wraith towering above his head its screams filling the alley with dread. Mr clean new now he had been betrayed and there was only one thing left to do.. His cock stood up immediately as he pointed at the wraith, as he flexed his muscles . " **Your first..** "

To Be Continued


End file.
